


.eight

by dotdotmoon



Series: one. two. three [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, everyone is a mess, sehun is stubborn, unstoppable force vs immovable object the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Sehun waits to be picked up from the airport, even when no one comes for him for days.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: one. two. three [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	.eight

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [these pictures](https://twitter.com/knockknock0408/status/1248039188215128064) that made me think of "expensive boyfriend who wasn't picked up at the airport when he landed so he refuses to go home until that happens" looks

Sehun's just gotten a second late afternoon nap in, comfortably stretched out on one of the upholstered seats across from the smoking lounge—he thinks the sound of the exhaust fan will haunt him for weeks after—when he sees the status light of his phone blinking blue for the first time in days. He clicks the screen on, bewildered when the preview in the top left corner only displays a "hi". It's undoubtedly Jongin. He goes back to his nap, after making sure he's pulled his legs in when someone walks past slowly enough to probably want to sit down.

His hair feels a little rumpled after waking up, as do his legs, so he stands up to go through a small set of stretches. He sits down again, legs crossed, and this time Sehun carefully checks his surroundings for little children armed with boredom and an endless supply of hair clips before he gets his brush and hand mirror out. His phone still blinks with the same notification. If Jongin hasn't bothered to follow it up with another text, he either lost his phone in the fridge again or was hogged by his niblings. Sehun tucks his belongings away, sits up straight, unruffles the rest of himself, checks the time. It's too early for his evening stroll down to the food court, and he doesn't feel like going to yet another high-end cosmetics stores just to swipe another unaffordable liquid eyeliner for Minseok to try.

He only catches his phone ringing when he checks the time again. It's on silent, as always, and he wouldn't bother picking up if he wasn't waiting. Sehun rolls his shoulders before picking up, channels some of the bitterness he lost interest in after the first handful of hours at the airport. "Yes?"

"Have you heard from Yixing?" Junmyeon asks without preamble.

Sehun would scowl so hard at him he'd hide under a table, if they were in the same room. "Since when am I responsible for my boyfriend's whereabouts?" he asks.

"Ah, you're not, you're not," Junmyeon says and laughs awkwardly. "Do tell him I miss him."

The call ends before Sehun can get a word in. He's not interested in correcting Junmyeon's assumption that they're reunited and holed up in one of their rooms. It's not particularly worrisome that Junmyeon hasn't heard from Yixing either. Sehun turns off the screen of his phone, scowls at his reflection. Time to shine his shoes, then work up the courage to ask Minseok for his post address.

It's way past midnight when Sehun takes another aimless walk to bask in the nighttime hush. He turns a corner, walks up towards one of the big glass fronts closer to the terminals, only glances sideways at a person lying on one of the benches, barely covered by a small, fuzzy coat. The coat is what makes him turn on his heel and approach them haltingly.

"Yixing?" Sehun asks when he can see the parts of their face not covered by the coat or the knit cap pulled down to the bridge of their nose.

Yixing's head is pillowed on a heap of smoothed-out burger paper bags, possibly filled with paper napkins, a small water bottle peeking out between them. One of his hands emerges from below the coat to push the knit cap up, then he blinks up at him, still looking like he wants his coat to devour him whole. There's a draft around here, Sehun knows, so he's been avoiding the area.

"You finally landed," Yixing says. He looks weary to the bone, frozen to the marrow—like someone who spent almost two days at an airport, waiting, without a bag full of essentials, their most expensive clothes and a few changes of underwear, like Sehun. Still, he smiles up at Sehun like he's a lavish gift coupon for a spa. "I forgot which flight you were on, and then my phone died and I wasn't sure anymore if I came on the right day. I don't know anyone's number by heart but I didn't want to break my promise to pick you up," he adds, digs a dissected pile out of his coat pocket, the back cover clattering to the floor, like he needs an excuse for being sweet and having no sense of self-preservation.

Sehun picks it up, sits down next to Yixing's head and reaches to pet his eyebrows back into shape. There's a mustard-coloured smudge on his cheek, near a stray eyelash. He can barely speak, his heart heavy with tenderness. "And you didn't. Thank you for waiting," he tells him, "but now promise to go home next time."

Yixing waves him off, mumbles something that sounds a lot like a _can't promise that_ , closes his eyes again. Sehun dips down to kiss the corner of his mouth, rubs his cheek on Yixing's stubble.

"Let's get you in the shower, I have some fresh underwear on me," Sehun suggests.

"Just a moment," Yixing murmurs and huddles closer so his head rests on Sehun's thigh. "You only just found me."

**Author's Note:**

> i... haven't been to an airport in more than ten years but they still exist, or so i heard. why sehun owns expensive clothes he can't afford and where he came from? i wouldn't know, you tell me.
> 
> oh right: i recently changed my username!! used to be fakeclover, now dotdotmoon.
> 
> thank you for reading, please let me know how it made you feel!!  
> comments keep me writing.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dotdotmoon) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/dotdotmoon) | [listography](https://listography.com/dotdotmoon)


End file.
